


Do it for Me

by RiftDancer



Series: You Are My Light [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, One Shot, Pre-Relationship, Slow Burn, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 21:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19071346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiftDancer/pseuds/RiftDancer
Summary: ***MAJOR HEAVENSWARD SPOILERS AHEAD! CONSIDER YOURSELF WARNED!***Yona Sumera, the fabled Warrior of Light, has never been one to show negative emotions in front of anyone."Crying lets the world know you're scared," her father had always told her.So, following the death and funeral of yetanotherdear friend, Yona has resorted to coping in the only way she knows how: isolation.And Ser Aymeric, her best friend and crush, is hell-bent on comforting her whether she wants him to or not.





	Do it for Me

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! So lately, I've been absolutely obsessed with Final Fantasy XIV and everyone's favorite giraffe-necked Elezen, Ser Aymeric! I really hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Also please forgive me if my writing sucks lmao.

3 days.

3 days since a dear friend of the Scions of the Seventh Dawn, Haurchefant Greystone, had been laid to rest in the cemetery in the garden of House Fortemps. It was a rare but beautiful day; the snow had dissipated seemingly just so the rays of sun could shine their praise onto his grave, wrapping him in its warm embrace for the rest of eternity. 

3 days since Yona had retired to her temporary chambers.

3 days since she had seen anybody else.

And, despite the gentle or stern coaxing of whoever showed up outside her door that day, 3 days since she had eaten anything.

But that didn’t matter.

None of it did.

All Yona could think about was tracking down Archbishop Thordan and his puny protectors. She could recall it all as if it were a vivid nightmare; from the spear of light impaling the noble knight to his last words to her.

And it just made her blood boil all the more knowing that that monstrous bastard got away afterward.

It wasn’t fair.

Haurchefant didn’t deserve any of this.

Sighing heavily, Yona hugged her knees a little closer to her chest as she stared out the large window overlooking the windowsill seat she was currently perched upon.

What if this all was her fault?

Could this have been avoided if the Scions had never interfered with Ishgard?

Or would it have happened regardless of the Scions’ presence?

Either way, that was irrelevant now.

Because no matter which angle she tried to see it from, there was still a death.

Haurchefant was gone.

 _Another_ friend she had lost.

 _Another_ number added to the death count in this godforsaken war.

 _Another_ funeral ceremony she had to attend.

 _Another_ companion that she would never get to see again.

A gentle knock at the door was enough to jostle Yona from her brooding thoughts.

Though she knew somebody was at the door, she chose to resume watching the snow fall rather than acknowledge whoever was outside her door _this time._

However, unlike all the other people that came to stand outside her door, this one had the courage to open it.

Yona could make out the appearance of Ser Aymeric through the reflection in the glass panes of the window, but she spared him no greeting. She dared not even look at him.

The more the Elezen gazed at Yona, the farther his heart seemed to drop into his stomach; she looked pale, paler than her normally almost white skin, and notably thinner as well.

Silently, he thanked the gods that Alphinaud had come to him earlier at his home to inform him of Yona’s condition, both because he was concerned for her well-being and he was very….aware of their close bond. Though the two were not a pair, it was plain to see that they both harbored romantic feelings for the other, despite both of them trying to “play it cool” in front of the other. Or maybe they were both oblivious.

Not that that was anybody’s business other than the two of them, though.

Unsure of what to say to “break through her emotional armor” as Alphinaud had put it, he decided to try some simple small-talk and go from there.

“Hey, Yona. How are you?”

As if she were a statue, Yona refused to budge, silently hoping that he would just take the hint and leave her be.

Still, he persisted.

“I haven’t seen you since the funeral. I know Count Edmont said that you didn't want any visitors, but I convinced him.”

Once again, no response. Not even a glance.

Aymeric could feel the familiar sense of defeat creeping up his throat, but gods be damned, he couldn’t just leave her like this!

He _wouldn’t._

After another awkward moment of slience, he tried to reach her again.

“Haurchefant’s ceremony was beautiful, wasn’t it?"

Much to his surprise, he got a reaction. Not much of one, but any reaction was better than none at all at this point.

Yona’s “odd eyes” as they were called in Eorzea shifted to his form in the reflection, nodding slightly, before parting her lips in a soft murmur that would have surely gone unheard if Aymeric’s hearing wasn’t as good as it had been.

“Yes, it was.”

Beginning to feel his confidence rise again, the raven-haired Elezen decided to just skip everything else and just get straight to the point.

“Not to sound like everybody else, but are you all right, Yona? Alphinaud tells me that you are refusing to eat. People are worried about yo-“

“I’m fine.” Yona’s dispassionate words seemed to slice through Aymeric’s being with their subtle edge.

There was a twinge of a fire low in his stomach.

Okay, now he was determined to break down these walls.

He had to before she allowed herself to waste away.

Moving just loudly enough for her to hear him coming, the elven man moved over to where the Warrior of Light had been sedentary, though it was much to his surprise that she moved to position herself so she was sitting normally on the sill ledge with her back to the dreary skies of Ishgard, making room for him to sit beside her before he could even ask to.

Sighing quietly, Aymeric finally let his own bitterness about the Fortemp knight’s death seep into his words.

“Haurchefant didn’t deserve this.”

Seeing Yona’s pale face darken both terrified and concerned him.

“No. He didn’t. He deserved so much more. But I’ll avenge him when I kill the Archbishop.”

“Yona, you can’t possibly go after him _now_. Not until you recover. This behavior, it isn’t like you. This way of coping isn’t healthy. You’re scaring your friends. Everyone is worried about you.”

Yona’s eyes instantly snapped to his, and although he’d wanted her to look at him this entire time, the look he got was most certainly not what he had wanted.

“I’m FINE, but Haurchefant is DEAD, and I _will_ avenge him!”

Her words had so much bite to them that even he had to flinch.

He had recovered quickly, though, as when Yona had risen to her feet, he was fast to reach out and take her wrist in a gentle grip, though not gentle enough for her to escape it.

“You are _not_ fine, Yona! You’re focusing so much on avenging Haurchefant that you are not taking proper care of yourself! Avenging Haurchefant should not be your top priority over your _health_!”

Fully prepared for her reaction this time, Aymeric didn’t even flinch as the Midlander whirled around in a fury to glare daggers into his eyes.

“YOU DON’T UNDERSTAND, AYMERIC! I’M TIRED! I’M TIRED OF HAVING TO BURY MY FRIENDS!”

Not relinquishing his hold on her wrist, Aymeric quickly gets to his feet and raises his voice slightly to more adequately express his concern for her.

“Avenging Haurchefant will not bring him back, Yona!” He pleaded with her.

Yona was positively fuming now.

“I KNOW IT WON’T! BUT AT LEAST IT WOULD GIVE ME SOME GOD DAMN PEACE! HE WAS THE FIRST PERSON TO SHOW US ANY KINDNESS AFTER WHAT HAPPENED IN UL’DAH, AND NOW I’LL NEVER BE ABLE TO REPAY HIM AND ALL THE OTHER FRIENDS I'VE LOST! I CAN’T MISS THEM ANYMORE! AND EVERY DAY IT JUST GETS WORSE AND WORSE! I CAN’T MISS THEM ANYMORE!”

Lowering her heated gaze to the floor, Yona’s voice lowered considerably as he witnessed a single tear roll down her cheek and onto the soft rug beneath them.

“I can’t miss them anymore….I can’t….I don’t want to…”

It was then that it dawned on the Elezen just how much death Yona must have seen back in Eorzea.

As soon as he saw her shoulders begin to tremble, he quickly pulled her into him, cradling her head against the crook of his neck as his other arm wrapped around her back despite her trying to weakly resist him.

Lowering his voice as well, he began to stroke her hair gently as he murmured, “You can repay his kindness by being kind to _yourself_. And if you can’t do it for yourself, then do it for _us_ , your friends,” then, after a short pause, he added, “Do it for _me_.”

And just like that, the walls had come tumbling down.

Her armor had finally been shattered.

He could feel Yona’s tears drip onto his exposed neck as she ceased her resisting and slumped against him, sobbing almost uncontrollably as her fingers gripped the fabric of the robes he was wearing, anchoring his body to hers.

As much as he desperately wanted to wipe the tears from her face, he also understood that this was probably not something she wanted him to see.

But little did she know, he was crying, too.

Seeing Yona Sumera, the Midlander Hyur who’d stolen his heart right out from under him, looking so gaunt and broken made him all too aware of the possibility that he could lose her.

Taking just a moment to calm himself, he gently rests his chin atop her head.

“Promise me, Yona. Promise me that you’ll take care of yourself.”

Unable to let any other sounds out of her mouth besides hiccupped sobs, she nods against his neck as he tightens his arms around her, her silent gesture more than enough considering the state she was currently in.

“Thank you. After you’ve calmed down, why don’t we have dinner at my place, huh? Get you out of this manor for a while.”

Yona sobbed for a few moments more before she could finally choke out a single word.

“Okay.”


End file.
